The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve which is preferably employed as a fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine for a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication 2001-27169 discloses a fuel injection valve. Nozzle plates of this sort of injection valve according to the related art can be divided into two groups. One group is colliding nozzle plates, wherein nozzle holes formed in the nozzle plate are inclined so as to collide jets of fuel ejected from the nozzle holes. Another group is non-colliding nozzle plates, wherein the nozzle holes are inclined so that fuel jets ejected therefrom are not-mutually collided.
In an instance of a non-colliding nozzle plate, an injection jet of fuel can be discharged in a wide area to promote atomization of fuel by setting the thickness of the nozzle plate smaller than the diameter of the nozzle holes.